


Fighting For Your Power

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Angry Kylo Ren, But we all still love him, Dominant Hux, F/M, How Do I Tag, I should change the title, I'm Bad At Tagging, If she hasn't already, Jealous Hux, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Maybe Phasma will show up, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Some Plot, What Have I Done, Would it be considered that?, love triangle???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a fair share of time with Kylo Ren, you grow weary of his presence and decide to chase after the dream you've always wanted. The one Ren has been keeping you from. This is a General Hux x Reader with brief Kylo Ren x Reader. </p><p> </p><p>Warning: Later chapters will more than likely contain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda maybe my first fic on this website and as you may have noticed...I'm very confused as to how everything works. You can also find it on Wattpad and Quotev. Please let me know what you all think of it so far. And ideas, suggestions, and criticism is welcome. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes you may find because grammar means a lot to me and I know there's mistakes. Anyways thanks for reading and I will be posting the next chapter soon.

There was a hand delicately running through your hair, twisting and twirling it in the fingers. Another hand gently caressed your cheek with its back. You let out a tired groan and made to pull the sheets over your head. How long had he been doing this for, trying to wake you up?

"Kylo..." you croaked, your voice was still groggy and your eyes sleep filled as you pried them open.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"Will you ever just let me sleep?" You whined. "Isn't being your release enough?"

For the past few months you and Kylo had been having long nights of sex, a way for him to let out his anger without destroying things. At first it had been fun, you had enjoyed every second of it, using it to take your real, hopeless feelings from your mind. You never actually liked the knight, just what he did to you. He helped you forget everything.

After a long day's work as a communications officer, you came to Ren's quarter by request. You had been quite depressed really and he would never have met you had you not entered a meeting between Captain Phasma, himself, and...you didn't even want to think about his name, to inform the knight that Supreme Leader Snoke had made a communications request. Kylo thought you were beautiful and had taken the chance to read your mind. All he found was the one whom you really wished to be with, General Hux. All of it was a struggle as it turned out Kylo had invited you to his quarters so he could screw you. He was angry and you were depressed. So he made a deal. He'd help you get the General out of your head in exchange for your services to him, well it had certainly worked. It continued to work, but meanwhile all the fun of it wore off. Now you were stuck as Kylo's girl, to do whatever it was he pleased, and you were beginning to hate it.

"(F/N)? Did you hear me?" Ren whispered in your ear, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yes." You lied.

"Good, then quit asking me to leave you alone each morning." Well you were screwed now. "Come on, you have to be at your station in a little while. Get dressed and I'll walk you there." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a good day, (F/N). I'll see you tonight." He winked.

You were about to turn and go to your station when he grabbed your arm. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hux looking at you two and looking grumpier than usual. You sighed and felt Kylo's hungry lips plant themselves on yours. You kissed back and he pressed a hand on the back of your head, pressing your harder on his, and informing you Hux was looking so you needed to look like you were enjoying yourself.

When he finally pulled away he grinned and kissed your cheek, then applied his helmet to his head and left without another word. 

"Good morning, General." You smiled sadly at him as you passed him on the way to your station.

No response, like always. The only change today from usual was that he looked rather angry at something. Sighing, you sat down at your station and began your work as a communications officer, just like every other day. Only today was definitely different.

Today you had more work thrown at you than ever, and not because it was a busy day. General Hux had just walked up to you and thrown a huge folder of paperwork in front of your face, a devious smirk playing at his lips.

"Officer (L/N), I need you to do this for me. One of the other officers is taking a few days off and since you always seem to finish your job early and with ease, I decided you can do it." He sounded very smug as he folded his arms across his chest.

The general was never like this, even on his worst days. Something was up. Normally you observed him and his mannerisms closely when he wasn't paying attention, after all the feelings you held for him were very strong. He seemed angry but pleased right now, why you had no clue. Kylo would be very angry when he discovered you were working more than your share.

"Yes, General." You stated simply. "I'd be glad to get this extra work done for you."

You watched, hiding a triumphant smirk, as he faltered. Completely thrown off by your response to him you watched something of a softness cross his eyes to anger. Oh, something was coming for you now.

"By the way, Miss (L/N), I don't want to see anymore displays from you and the knight on my bridge. Any efforts to further disobey my orders will result in immediate punishment." A satisfied smirk danced onto his lips as he walked off.

Well you were in for it now. First something up with Hux. Then more work, now, he was bringing Kylo into this. Something was very wrong. He never spoke more to you than necessary and now he was interfering with something you knew for a fact he didn't understand. At this rate, you would never end up with the General and would be stuck as Kylo's forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a fair share of time with Kylo Ren, you grow weary of his presence and decide to chase after the dream you've always wanted. The one Ren has been keeping you from. This is a General Hux x Reader with brief Kylo Ren x Reader.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Later chapters will more than likely contain smut.

The next few days turned into a living nightmare for you. Not only was Kylo more demanding than ever but now you had Hux constantly breathing down your neck. You couldn't grasp what was the cause of his new found hate towards you but you couldn't handle anymore.

It was your last day with Kylo before he left for a week and a half on a mission. The minute he set foot off the ship, Hux would be on your ass since Kylo wasn't around to stop him. Today was the last straw.

"Miss (L/N), one of the other officers is on temporary leave." Suddenly a huge stack of work landed in front of your face and onto your workstation. "You will be filling out the work he has missed. I expect it to be finished first thing tomorrow. Enjoy."

"Yes, General." You stated disheartened.

What was wrong with him? You were the hardest working officer there and always got your work done a little earlier than everyone else...there it was. You had extra time. Boy, was Kylo going to be furious when he found out about all the work the General had just thrown on you. You would be getting to the knight's chambers rather late tonight, for that you would surely have punishment.

All day you worked. Not once did you take a break or even eat. The only thing you did was your work, and when you finished it an hour early you began working on the other officer's missed work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very very late. Two o'clock in the morning to be exact, and the place was empty. The General was patrolling everything, taking one last look around before he went to bed for the night. All hallways were very dimly lit and the only people who weren't asleep in their quarters were the few stormtroopers who sleep all day and work the night shift.

Hux sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, stifling a yawn as he headed towards the bridge, his last stop. As soon as he showed up, making it appear to the other crew workers that he constantly did his duties, he could go back to his quarters and get in a few hours of sleep. But things don't always go as planned.

Upon entering General Hux was almost knocked over by one of the officers. Frowning, he looked at the officer who ran into him with tired eyes and a stern face then spoke coldly.

"Officer, why are you in such a hurry?" His gaze was stone cold.

"My apologies, General. I was just coming to find you actually." The officer responded nervously.

"What is it then?" Hux looked at him with a bored yet agitated face.

"Well...umm..."

"Spit it out!"

"Sir, one of the other officers who works the day shift is still here--"

"Why are you telling me this?!" Hux was furious at this unnecessary interruption.

"Please, sir. Take a look for yourself." The officer had a terrified look on his face as he motioned towards the officer from day shift.

General Hux followed the direction the officer was pointing at and was shocked at what he found. More like 'who' he found. It was you.

You were draped over your station, dead asleep. There were files and data pads earlier strewn all over the place, the ones he had given to you for extra work. Your uniform was no longer neat and tidy and your hair no longer in the tight, flawless bun it usually resided in. Instead your undershirt was untucked, your jacket lay in a heap on the floor, and your hair fell over your face in a curtain. It was a mess.

An odd feeling made it's way to the pit of the General's stomach as he stared at your sleeping form. Your normally perfect posture, which showed off your gorgeous hourglass figure was slumped in a mess and no longer perfect. Everything about you was vulnerable...and beautiful. Wait! Why on earth was the General thinking like this?

He shook those thoughts from his head and called your name. All his attempts were to no avail though. You never even stirred.

"Miss (L/N)!" He bellowed.

Nothing.

Finally he began shaking you violently and calling out your name. Man, you were a deep sleeper, or must have been exhausted. With one more call of your name, you finally awoke.

"Huh? What? Oh! General!" You jumped up instantly and saluted the General.

"At ease." He looked at with an almost amused look. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was...I--I...I was trying to finish up the extra work you gave me, Sir." You gulped slightly as you realized how sleep filled your voice was. "Sir...where's Kylo?"

"What? What do you...oh." Hux looked at you with a slightly angered look but at the same time a hint of concern. "Why don't I escort you to your chambers?"

You nodded, even though it was more of a demand than a question. The two of you began to walk out and with a 'back to work' from Hux, the two of you set off towards Kylo's chambers.

The walk was very quiet, but that was fine by you considering you were quite embarrassed about being caught asleep on the job. Hux was probably thinking about sending you to be rectified so you wouldn't have anymore slip ups. Instead when you looked at him, you saw his cheeks were almost as red as his hair, and he had a look at slight embarrassment on his normally stone cold face.

"I'm sorry." He finally said about 200 feet away from the door to the knight's room.

"For what?" You looked at him confused.

"Giving you all of that work and demanding it be done by tomorrow morning. I guess I was just...mad."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" He nodded. "Why does it matter to you? You seem to have some major hate towards me so I don't see why you even care."

"I--I...uh...I don't ha--" He was cut off by the door flying open and an angered Kylo coming out.

"General. (Y/N)." His voice was dripping with venom.

"Kylo I--" You began but were cut off by the General.

"Ren, it was my fault. I gave her almost a weeks worth of extra work and told here to have it done first thing in the morning." Hux looked angered that he had to fess up to Kylo, especially to save your butt.

Kylo looked into your (E/C) eyes for a moment and his gaze towards you softened. After a few moments of you two staring each other down he moved aside and motioned for you to enter the room.

"She has the day off tomorrow. Whether you like it or not." Kylo stated with anger towards Hux and shut the door as the General began yelling in protest.

"Get some sleep. I won't make you do anything tonight." Kylo sighed, staring at you softly.

You nodded tiredly and took off your uniform, leaving you only in a bra and panties. Kylo took off the pants that he had been wearing when he walked into the hall to reveal his boxers. The two of you climbed into bed and laid down to sleep.

Tomorrow the knight would be leaving for a week and a half, and you would be left here with your thoughts of the General. Suddenly you became very thankful Kylo had given you the day off. You sighed and curled up into his chest.

"Kylo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Hux is mad! And is it just me or is there some tension and a little bit if, something else, coming from the General? ;) I don't know...oh wait, yes I do! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter my lovely readers. But please, do tell me what you think. If you ever have any ideas those are welcome too! Comments? Wanderings? Pondering? Questions? Concerns? Desires? Grammatical corrections? I await what you have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending a fair share of time with Kylo Ren, you grow weary of his presence and decide to chase after the dream you've always wanted. The one Ren has been keeping you from. This is a General Hux x Reader with brief Kylo Ren x Reader. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Later chapters will more than likely contain smut.

The next morning you were up just as early as Kylo. He had asked that you see him off and there wasn’t any excuse for you not to. You had quickly changed and “escorted” Kylo down to the docking bay, where he would board his ship and go off on a mission from Supreme Leader Snoke for the next week and a half.   
After he left, you turned to leave but felt a hand on your shoulder. You spun around only to come face to face with General Hux.   
“Y-yes, General?” You inquired but were completely terrified after the previous night's events.  
“I just wanted to inform you that you are being promoted. You are now a lieutenant, and my personal assistant.” Hux looked like he had something else he wanted to say but he turned to walk off.  
“Wait a minute!” You called after him.  
He turned to look at you and you noticed him scanning your body. Your cheeks flushed red but your anger kept you going.  
“After so long of you treating me terribly and throwing so much crap on me, you're promoting me!? I don't believe this! Did Kylo put you up to this!?” You screamed at him.  
Everyone in the docking bay turned to watch you. You watched as General Hux’s face went from surprised to furious. Suddenly he was swiftly walking towards you, and in that moment you could have sworn he would slap that comment right off your face.  
“Are you not grateful for being promoted? You won't be sitting a a stupid computer all day!” Hux hissed in a whisper so no one could hear him.  
“Of course I'm grateful! But I don't want the position if I didn't earn it!” You shot back at him.  
The two of you stared each other down for a long moment, the tension could be cut by a knife. Everyone was waiting, straining their ears to hear what would be said next, watching intently yet praying they weren't sent to be rectified for not doing their jobs.   
All of the sudden you felt the urge to lean in and smash your lips against the General's and it took all of your strength not to. If all the time you spent studying him paid off, then from the looks of it he was struggling with the same thought.   
“For your information, Kylo Ren had absolutely nothing to do with your promotion.” Out of nowhere his voice had softened. “I can assure you, Miss (L/N), you have earned the promotion from your own exemplary skills.”  
With that the General turned and walked off, but paused halfway to the exit.  
“All of you, get back to work before I send you off to be readjusted for misconduct!” He looked at you. “I expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning at six o'clock sharp. No excuses and no Kylo Ren to help you!”  
You watched his fleeting figure with something you knew as arousal. Finally, after all this time, you knew the General noticed you and the way he had gotten up in your face had caused your lower regions to become very heated and wet.l Quickly you ran off to your room to indulge in probably the only day off you'd ever get.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Reporting for duty, General!” It was your third day of work after being promoted and your third day without the Ren to keep your mind off things.  
“Miss (L/N), good morning. You're early.” The General stated without looking up.  
“Yes, sir. I thought it best to be early to show how thankful I am for being promoted to your assistant.” You watched a sly smile cross his face.  
Over the past few days the General had shown much liking in you, more than Kylo had ever shown. You didn't know if his feelings were the same as yours but yours had grown even stronger since he promoted you. In all honesty, the two of you often flirted, it was mostly subtle and only took place in the office. The reason you showed up early was because it meant spending more time with the General.   
“I have paperwork for you to fill out.” A large stack of papers was shoved your way. “And when you finish that, I need you to go over these battle plans.”   
You looked at him surprised as he handed you a packet with battle plans. The General had only assigned you a few days ago and was already trusting you with battle plans. You were snapped out of your thoughts when he stood up, datapad in hand, and walked over to a desk off to the side of his own.  
“General, are you sure you want me reading battle plans?”   
“Please, just do as you're told. Oh...and (Y/N)?” He dropped his datapad on the floor.  
“Yes, General?” You rushed over to get the datapad.  
You bent down to pick it up for him and suddenly felt a smack on your ass. You yelped and jumped up, immediately thrusting his datapad towards him. When he grabbed his datapad he also grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. He wrapped the arm, which had the datapad in it, around your waist and leaned in close so his lips were against your ear.  
“I'd like you to meet me at my place for dinner tonight so we can discuss the plans. Your opinion is very important.” His breath tickled your ear.  
All you could do was nod in response, staring into the General’s eyes as he stared right back into yours.  
“Good, now get your work done. I expect you at my quarters by seven o'clock. Until then…” Suddenly he squeezed your ass causing you to jump slightly.   
General Hux let go of your waist and winked at you before turning to walk out of the room. Things were going as you had always dreamed, the General actually showed interest in you. You were now almost positive that those nights on the bridge he gave you extra work he was merely jealous. A squeal of joy escaped your lips and you quickly got to work, excited for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

You had finished your work early, filing paperwork and delivering messages to the General. After clocking out you walked swiftly down the hall, a jovial mood filled the air, with the packet of battle plans, in a manilla folder labeled classified, in your hand. Every time you passed a trooper or an officer you greeted them with a huge smile.

"Good evening, Officer (L/N)! What has you in such a good mood?" Lieutenant Mitaka inquired.

"As of a few days ago, it's Lieutenant!" You grinned. "And it's just been a great day, Mitaka!"

"Wonderful! I must be going now, though, I have work to do. Congratulations on your promotion." With that, Mitaka walked off and you continued your trek back to your quarters.

Upon reaching your quarters and shutting the door you sat down and opened the battle plans. You tried reading the first few words but found impatience and excitement overcome you. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair trying to focus on the first word, 'Battle'. Finally you took a break.

You looked around for something to drink and finally pulled a bottle of wine out of your cabinet. Before you opened it you paused, what would the General think if he could smell the alcohol on your breath. With a sigh you put it back and got a glass of juma juice, then went to take a shower.

After a drink and a refreshing shower, you sighed and were about to tackle the packet again when you looked at the time. Cursing, you pulled on a tight black dress that came about midway down your thighs. After drying off your hair you put on heels and left the room, leaving the packet of unread battle plans laying on the table.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Hux grinned as he opened the door to see you standing there. His eyes scanned your body, lingering in the certain places where it hugged you just right, then he remembered his manners.

"Please, come in Miss (L/N)." He moved out of the doorway to invite you into his quarters.

You looked around the hallways and when you saw no one there swiftly, but gracefully, entered. His room was clean and in perfect order, just like his personality. Upon looking around his quarters you notice how little furnishings there were. It consisted of a table, a sofa and a kitchenette. Then there were two doors, one you assumed led to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom.

"I hope you have an appetite, (Y/N)." The General grinned slyly.

You smiled and nodded, speechless that everything you had ever dreamed was actually happening. He ushered you over to the dining table where a feast awaited the two of you. Like a gentelman, he pulled out your chair and once you sat pushed it in, then moved on to sit in his chair across the table.

"Everything was delicious, General!" You smiled then sipped the fine wine the General had served you.

"Please, when we're alone, call me Hux." The General looked at you sincerely and you couldn't help but nod in response. "Now come, (Y/N), let's move to the sofa and discuss the plans."

"Of course...Hux." Your face turned bright red as you remembered you hadn't actually read it.

He grabbed your hand and led you over to the couch where the two of you sat down side by side, each turned slightly so you could see the other.

"Tell me, what did you think?" Hux looked at you intently.

"Um...I thought it was...intellectual... Well planned, very ingenious!" You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, you'd cheeks turning redder.

"Really?" Hux raised an eyebrow at you. "What was your favorite part?"

You were caught.

"I...uh...umm...I--I--" You racked your brain for something to say bit the General held up his gloves hand.

"You didn't read it. " he stated more than inquired. "Don't lie."

"I...no, I'm sorry, Hux." You looked down ashamed of yourself.

"Very well." He stood and the nest thing you knew he was lifting your chin so you were looking at him, pulling you to stand with him. 

"I'm sorry, General." You tried looking away but he firmly held your face, locking your gaze with his.

"Hux." He moved closer so his face was only inches from yours. "You know what this means, right, (Y/N)?" 

"Umm..." you were lost.

"Disobedience deserves punishment. There will always be repercussions to the one who disobeys his orders." Hux's voice was firm yet calm and you couldn't help but feel you're stomach start to knot itself. 

Before you could speak he roughly slammed his lips on yours. One of his hand tangled in your hair and yanked your head back, giving him a better angle, the other hand snaked around your waist and pulled you flush against him. It took a few moments but you soon started kissing back, tangling your fingers in his flaming red locks, tugging slightly.

Suddenly he bit your lip, drawing blood which he then began to lap up, you always knew the General was blood thirsty but not like this. His hand slid down and squeezed your ass causing you to jump slightly. He slid his hand to your inner thighs and one by one wrapped your legs around his waist.

Next thing you knew, you landed on something soft, and were bouncing slightly until pressure on top of you stopped it. You opened your eyes to find the General on top of you, both of you on his bed.

"(Y/N)..." He moaned as he pressed his hardened self against your inner thigh.

All of the sudden the General had your dress off and was quickly working at your bra. Your hands hungrily removed his shirt and moved to fumble with his belt. But you never got the chance, the General pulled away and flipped you over, the only thing still covering you were the lace panties you had put on under the dress. 

There were a few moments pause where you could hear him removing what remained of his clothes and your panties. Then...

SMACK!

You felt a searing pain on your ass. The pain had no time to reside before Hux smacked your ass three more times. Surely there would be a bright handprint and an ugly bruise. You could feel him pressing against you as he lined himself up, not taking the time to make sure you were wet, which there was no need, before his slammed himself hard into your womanhood.

His thrusts were quick and sharp causing you to cry out in pain that soon became pleasure. Holding your hands behind your back were no longer necessary as you were giving the sheets a death grip. Due to this the General grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked your head back.

Soon he moved his hand across your breast where he squeezed then moved down to finger your soaking womanhood where he continued his wild rhythm. Hux's fingers flicked and pinched causing you to come closer and closer to your high with every thrust.

"G-general...I...I'm close..." you managed between breaths.

Suddenly you felt another hard smack across your ass. "I said, call me Hux! And don't hold back I want to hear you scream my name!" He grunted as he slammed another hard thrust into you.

Not moments later you found yourself on edge. General Hix's thrusts becoming more sporadic and less rhythmical. You groaned and moaned loudly, letting out a scream everytime he thrust hard into your g-spot.

"H-hux!" You choked out as pleasure overtook you.

"Louder!" He hissed. "Louder you little whore!" 

"General Hux!!!" You screamed as you came. 

Your orgasm was the cause of Hux's. He thrust hard one last time inside you as you tightened around his length. He came inside you and the two of you rode it out. Once done he fell onto the side of the bed and looked at you. He sat up and walked towards the bathroom, probably to shower. 

"Good evening, (Y/N). You are dismissed." He winked at you.

You sighed and got dressed. You were sure that if you were still here by the time the General came back out you'd be in much bigger trouble...but maybe it was worth it...No. Quickly you pulled your clothes back on, straightened your hair and left to spend the rest of the night in your own quarters.

 

A/N: Sorry this is later than I thought it'd be. But I hope it's worth it. There will not be smut in the next chapter but fluff. And might I just say...I am probably going to hell for this. Thanks for reading lovelies! I hope you're enjoying it!


	5. Chapter 5

The moment you entered your quarters you couldn't help but squeal and then fall tiredly onto your bed. It was everything you had ever wanted, Hux. Upon recalling the recent happenings, you couldn't help but think he had wanted it all just as much as you had. The way that sly smirk crossed his face, when he found out you hadn't read the battle plans, gave away what you believed to be his true intentions. 

You pushed that thought aside in hopes to get some sleep, but became distracted by the sudden desire to read these so called 'battle plans'. Cautiously you walked towards the table on which the packet was sitting. Momentarily you stared at it, wondering if you should actually read it. The packet must be important if Hux was willing to 'punish' you for not reading what ever it contained. There it was, the reason which made you feel like it was necessary to read the packet. 

Page one consisted of actual battle statistics, charts and graphs from multiple encounters with the Resistance. Page two as filled with different strategies and plans of attack for on the ground fighting and page three was in the air fighting. Seeing it was actual battle plans you shrugged and quickly flipped through what remained of the packet, not even skimming each page. You sighed and set down the packet, walking towards your bed.

"All this because I didn't read actual ba--" You whipped around towards the packet and bolted back over.

You flipped through every page to find it shoved somewhere in the middle, well hidden in case someone else were to find it. Frantically your eyes skimmed it over and over, trying to process the words which covered the page.

Dear (F/N),

I know this might sound strange but I have read every file on you. It appears you only have one small paragraph. I have grown interested in you and would like if you would allow me the honor of getting to know you. You don't have to lie, I know that your little 'relationship' with Ren is fake and unwanted. After analyzing your change in behavior since he has left, not only have you basically shown me you're uninterested in the Knight of Ren but you have shown me that you might show interest in someone else. If that is so, I would like to discuss it with you over dinner. 

Best Regards,

General Hux

P.S. I have quite a bit planned tonight, come prepared.

Carefully you set the letter back on the table, feeling terrible that the General took the time and the risk to make sure you received it, and you hadn't even read it. You were going to make it up to him, you had been waiting for this moment your whole life and you almost blew it. 

You were just lying down in bed to go to sleep when you remembered a certain Knight of Ren, who would be furious when he returned. If he saw any of this you'd be dead and Hux would be well...more dead. As much as you wanted this to continue, if you didn't want to die you were going to have to stop seeing Hux.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a slow day and even though you were his personal assistant, you made sure to do your best to avoid the General. You knew that all you had ever wanted was to be with him but now that you had him you couldn't help but have second thoughts...better yet, fear for your life. 

Your plan had gone very smoothly and the work day had just ended. You stood from your desk where you did paperwork for Hux and turned to leave. The General hadn't really been in all day and for that you were thankful. He was probably going around patrolling the base, after all it was his job to make sure everything was in perfect order. 

Finally you placed the stack on his desk and left the office, heading back to your private quarters. When you got there you typed in the key code and opened the door. You looked around concerned, something felt out of place. After looking around you shrugged and walked into your private kitchen to pour yourself a glass of wine. 

"I hope you plan on sharing." You jumped and dropped the glass, cutting your hand as you scrambled to pick up the shards.

"I'm sorry, General." You quickly jumped back up remembering your training and hit your head on the counter. "I guess I didn't realize you were in here...er, how did you get in?" 

"Well, I am a General, (F/N). I have complete access to all my employees quarters, and a code to override anything on this ship I please." The ginger slowly made his way towards you.

"Uh...General...I mean Hux...might I ask why you're here? Don't you have work to be doing?" Your voice cracked multiple times and you knew he could sense your fear.

"Am I not allowed to visit my personal assistant?" A smug smirk crossed Hux's face as he saw you become completely pale.

"I...uh...no...I mean...Yes! Oh stars above..." You couldn't seem to string together a coherent sentence and Hux merely laughed at your blundering.

"You're bleeding." Hux stated grabbing your hand. "Let me help you clean this up."

All you could manage was a weak smile as the man whom you had desired for so long cleaned the shattered glass off of your floor and helped you with your hand. Hux had an intent look on his face as he helped you clean the wound.

'Oh no, he's so much more attractive when he's focused! It's going to be so hard if he keeps doing this to me!' You thought as you stared at him cleaning your hand.

He looked up and saw you staring at him causing him to smirk. Quickly you looked at anything but him, your cheeks burning a bright red and the General chuckling at how flustered you were.

"There all done." He pat your newly bandaged hand and you blushed.

"Thanks." Was all you could muster.

"So..." Hux reached into the cabinet and pulled down two glasses and began pouring the wine into them. "What's got my lovely assistant so flustered on this fine evening?"

"What? Me? Flustered? No..." You quickly excepted the glass he handed you and took a huge gulp. 

"Could it be last night's actions, perhaps?" He questioned, examining your facial features carefully.

"N-no...well, sort of." You stuttered hopelessly.

"Well, come have a seat. You can tell your General all about it." 

With that he led you over to your couch like it was his quarters. Once you two were sitting, he took both drinks and set them on the coffee table in front of you. Hux moved closer to you on the couch and grabbed your hands.

"Now, tell me what has you upset." It was a command.

"Well...I...umm..." Out of nowhere you burst into tears taking the General by surprise.

You could tell he obviously wasn't used to this sort of stuff. He merely sat there for a few moments trying to process what was happening and when he did he lightly began patting your shoulder. Only he acted as though you were diseased.

"IreallywantthisbecausethisiswhatI'vewantedforalongtimebutIdon'tknowwhattodo!" You cried and buried your face in your hands.

"Woah...uh...stop crying this instant and speak slower...and more coherently." Hux demanded, not actually knowing how this whole comforting thing worked

"F-fine. I-I really l-like you a-and I have f-for a long t-time. I want th-this to continue b-but K-kylo--" You were cut off by the General.

"Is that what this is about? The stupid Knight? If I would've known you'd make a big deal about this I would have never even spoken to you in the first place." Hux sounded very annoyed now.

"W-what?" You looked up at him confused.

"(F/N)..." He sighed and carefully wiped your tears off your cheeks. "You don't have to worry about Ren. If he tries anything, I'll know and I'll handle him personally."

Shock crossed your face. You could only stare at him and couldn't help but giggle when he wiped his now wet glove onto the couch with disgust. He sighed and looked at you again.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" You couldn't help but nod.

The next thing you knew he had slammed his lips against yours. You were surprised and it took you a few moments to realize it was actually happening. But as soon as you did you began kissing him back. The kiss wasn't lustful as it had been the previous night, but instead it was gentle and caring.

When he pulled away you just stared at him surprised. Hux simply rolled his eyes. After a few moments and finally getting over the shock, you realized he had kicked off his boots and stretched out onto the couch. He pulled you down next to him and began lightly stroking your hair with one hand as he wrapped his arm around your waist with the other. 

All you could hear from him was a soft mumbling and you couldn't help but love the feel of his fingers running through your hair. It wasn't long before the two of you had fallen asleep on the couch, cuddling and holding onto each other like the world was about to end. Little did you know, when Kylo returned your world would surely be over.


End file.
